


Precarious Acquaintances

by Dontatmethanks2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1920’s AU, Ackerman Mafia, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Hange works for the newspaper, Journalist!Hange, Levi is a thug with a nack for being clean of course, Levi owns a speakeasy in this, LeviHan Eggschange, Mild Blood, MobBoss!Levi, Sort Of, hange finds it funny, levihan - Freeform, nosey hange, rough Levi, they secretly find each other attractive but would rather eat their own toe than admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: In a small, crime ridden city, set in the middle of the era of change, two people from completely different backgrounds and professions cross paths. They each find that they need something from one another, for Hange it’s protection and for Levi it’s information that could gain him the upper hand against his enemies.Aka Hange is too nosey for her own good and Levi reluctantly agrees to help her.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Precarious Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :3

The heels of her shoes made a rhythmic sound against the damp pavement as she crossed the street, tightening her coat around her lithe frame to shield away the cold. She panted slightly and looked over her shoulder, her breath condensed in the air and she gripped the strap of her satchel bag when she spotted two figures following her. Clicking her tongue, the brunette pushed her glasses up the bridge of her arched nose and tipped her hat lower to cover her face before weaving through bustle of civilians on the street. 

Just as she thought she made herself disappear into the crowd, someone suddenly slammed into her shoulder, causing her to drop her bag and her hat to fall onto the ground. The person quickly began to apologize but she paid no mind and dropped onto the floor to frantically scoop up her things. Her loose mid-length hair slipped over shoulders as she slipped her bag back over her shoulder and picked up her hat before looking behind her once more to see the two men quickly approaching her, one of them slipping a hand into his coat. Her breath hitched as she stood up straight and whirled around, picking up the pace to gain some distance between her and the men. Even as she continued to weave in between people they still kept on her tail, were they seriously going to cap her off in broad daylight and in front of all these people ?

Without thinking, the bespeckled brunette ducked inside one of the nearby shops and backed away from the windows. Looking around, she noticed it was a hairdressers. Tilting her head at the empty chairs, she became confused, the place was open yet no one was actually inside to attend costumers- if any costumers were to waltz in. 

She gasped and pushed herself against the wall facing away from the window when she caught a glimpse of the men stopping in front of the shop. The woman held her breath and clutched her bag tightly in her arms.

“Excuse me miss, are you alright?”

The woman froze in her spot and whipped her head over towards the source of the voice, It was a petite woman with short light orange toned hair and hazel eyes. She wore a green and beige colored day dress with a black ribbon tied loosely around the collar, paired with black one inch oxford heels just like her own. Her hair was curled upwards at the ends and her bangs were crimped, swooped to the side, curling behind her left ear. 

“Uh-“ she stammered at the woman who was watching her with a worried expression. The brunette blinked sheepishly at her before jabbing her thumb towards the window.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I just need a place to lay low for a while.”

The smaller woman peered out the window to see the same two men from before, standing outside, trying to peer inside. One of them still had his hand in his coat as if he was holding onto something, the woman’s lips parted in realization as her gaze shifted back to the taller woman.

“Don’t worry, they won’t come in here.” She reassured her with a hushed tone, she bit her lip in thought before speaking again. “Come now, follow me.”

She turned and walked towards the back of the shop, the latter had no choice but to follow as she made her way to a doorway with a low hanging black curtain. The ginger haired woman brushed the curtain to the side and gestured for the brunette to go through. She hesitated, watching the other woman’s face closely, she only gave her a reassuring smile. Sighing, the bespeckled woman went through and noticed how dark and stuffy it was inside like some sort of broom closet. She glanced over her shoulder in confusion at the other woman and watched as she reached up above them and pulled on something, it made a subtle clicking sound and the space was illuminated by a dim low hanging light bulb. The space was as small as a broom closet, but there was a door right across from the curtain fitted with two large locks.

“Do you have a name I can call you by, miss?” The ginger suddenly asked her as she dug out a key from one of her dress pockets and worked the two locks open, sliding the knobs across on each of them and then plunging the key into the keyhole beside the doorknob. She gave it a couple of hard twists before turning the doorknob and swinging the door open.

“Uh- it’s Hange, Hange Zoë but just call me Hange, ma’am.” The brunette laughed awkwardly as she stepped through the door when the shorter woman gestured for her to go ahead.

Her smile never slipped as she pulled the key out of the keyhole and walked in behind Hange, closing and locking the door behind herself.

“It is nice to meet your acquaintance Hange, I wish it were under better circumstances.” The woman gave her an apologetic smile and stepped past her and down a set of stairs that lead to another doorway.

“You can call me Petra by the way.” She called out to Hange over her shoulder as she followed her down the stairs.

The brunette followed her with caution, ready to bolt if things went sideways.

“Alright Petra, where are you leading me to?”

She paused in front of the mahogany colored doorway, her hand delicately placed over the doorknob she turned to Hange. Her smile faltered just a tad and her eyes swam with apprehensiveness.

“You’ll see.” The ginger murmured softly and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open slowly. 

Hange was greeted by the sight of a well kept, spacious bar that was bustling with people. She tried her best to not let her jaw hit the floor as she walked in, this was a speakeasy. She has never step foot into a speakeasy, never was one to drink either, she’s only read and written about them back at work. She knew about their reputation and the risk of what would happen if you were caught in one during a raid by the police. The taller woman whirled around to face Petra with bewildered expression.

“T-This is- I shouldn’t be here.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here.” Petra took her hand and patted her knuckles lightly before guiding her through the crowd of drinkers and over to the bar where there was a tall well built man with shaggy blonde hair that fell over his eyes and a thick mustache. He wore gray trousers that were supported by matching gray suspenders over an off white button up, long sleeved dress shirt. On one of his belt loops was a black ribbon tied loosely into some what of a bow shape, just like the one Petra wore around the collar of her dress. The man looked like he could easily toss someone across the room, but he was simply wiping down some glasses behind the counter. He looked up at the two women quietly as the approached.

“Mike.” Petra nodded to him with a sweet smile and returned it with his own silent nod. “ This is Hange, she needs to lay low for a while.”

Mike glanced over at Hange who shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. He tilted his head up a little and his nose twitched as he sniffed the air, the brunette threw a confused glance over at Petra who just giggled.

“Are you..smelling me?” 

The bartender continued to do so before nodding and humming in the back of his throat.

“A bit of a floral scent under all the sweat.” He murmured freely, Hange gaped and flushed with embarrassment a bit.

“I was running, I couldn’t help it.” She stammered, crossing her arms over chest, her bag jolted a bit at the movement.

“From?”

Hange hesitated a bit before answering. “Two men, gangsters, you see I work for the newsletter. I wrote piece on their boss that resulted in one of their safe houses being raided by the police. Now they are none too happy with me.” She smirked at herself, still a bit proud.

Both Petra and Mike stayed silent as they exchanged glances, Hange caught it easily.

“Which is why I shouldn’t be here either.” She tells them as she takes a step back.

A large hand suddenly drops onto her shoulder, causing her to jump.

“Why don’t you have a seat-“

She shrugs the hand off before jerking her elbow backwards and into the culprit’s stomach, they grunt and double over. Hange whirled around to face them and is met with the sight of another man who was dressed similarly to Mike, except he wore a brown vest and a black ribbon tied around his left upper arm. His hair was an ashen blonde color and was styled into a high undercut, his eyes were also a light amber.

“Mah tongue-“ The man wheezed, a few droplets of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. Hange raised a brow, he must’ve bit his tongue.

“Auruo, you can’t just touch people without their permission! Now look at the state of you, donut.” Petra scolded him with a whack on the back of his head. Hange was about make her escape but was stopped again but yet another male voice.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

The brunette sighed and adjusted her glasses before turning to face the new voice. It was a man, about a head smaller than her, he wore black trousers, polished expensive looking black dress shoes, a crisp white button up dress shirt, black suspenders and a faded black vest. He had shiny, jet black hair that was styled into a side parted undercut and held a back coat over his shoulder. His pale, smooth face was held into a scowl, thin brows pinching together as his steel gray eyes pierced them coldly.

“Boss!” Petra and Auruo suddenly straightened themselves up, Mike stood to attention and Hange just stood there awkwardly, blinking when the man’s eyes landed on her.

“Who the fuck is this and why are they here? I swear if one of you fuckers don’t answer me I will stick my foot up each on of your asses.”

Hange frowned at his tone, what a vulgar little man.

“Ah- sir, she was being followed, I- I brought her here for protection.” Petra stammered and the man’s frown deepened.

“And you didn’t think to run it by me first? Tch, she’s not our problem, get her out of here.”

The brunette huffed. “You’re very rude you know.”

The whole bar seemed to go quiet, save for an awkward cough or two. The man snapped his gaze back over to her before stepping up in front of her.

“Excuse me?”

She adjusted her glasses and looked right into his eyes. “You’re rude, did someone piss in your cup this morning?”

Someone in the back snickered but tried to mask it with a cough, the man growled, stepped closer and raised his hand. 

Petra grimaces. “Sir-“ He suddenly pauses when Hange flinched slightly and lowered his hand, he’s still scowling but steps back. 

“Get out of here before I throw you out.” He growled coldly, turning away from her.

Hange nodded and made a move to leave.

“She works for the paper you know.” Mike suddenly spoke up, causing her to freeze mid step.

The raven haired man snapped his head up, glancing at Mike then at the back of Hange’s head. She swallowed and turned around to face him, keeping her face straight. He eyed her for a good minute, his expression was unreadable, his eyes remained calculated, cold and steely. The writer remained in her spot as he folded his coat and set it down on the bar counter before grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it out in front of him, gesturing for her to sit. Hange glanced to the the others who avoid her gaze, she scoffed and crossed her arms standing her ground with a glare directed at the short man.

“Sit.” His expression darkened and his voice dropped dangerously low.

She blinked. “..No, I’m leaving.” Hange turned her heel to leave once again and suddenly the man is at her side, gripping her by the arm as he spoke in a flat tone.

“I said, have a seat.” The brunette didn’t fight him off as he dragged her over to the chair. She did protest however, when he grabbed her bag and hat and handed them to Mike.

“Search her bag.” He ordered the man who nodded and rifled through her bag, pulling out papers and folders, eventually he just turned it over and shaked the rest of the contents out.

“Hey!-“ Hange yelled and reached for her things but the ravenette stopped her and patted her down before forcing her down into the chair. She huffed at his shameless and sent him her best death glare only for him to just blink at her with a blank expression.

She internally growled, this man was getting on her nerves, messing with her things and manhandling her. She just wanted to slap him across his deceivingly attractive face.

The man leaned forward and lowered himself so he was eye level to her, gunmetal meeting honey brown.

“Why are you here?”

Hange rolls her eyes. “Exactly what Petra said, I was trying to get some bozos off my tail.”

He just blankly stared at her before grabbing her by the collar of her blouse and pulling her forward, her doe eyes widened a fraction.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t serve you up to them on a silver fucking platter.” He grumbled right in her ear, it made her shiver a bit but she quickly collected herself and pulled back to look at him with a wavering glare.

“You wouldn’t.”

One thin, dark brow raised at her response before he suddenly stood up straight, yanking her up with him by the arm. Hange yelped at the sudden movement as he pulled her across the bar and over the the door where Petra had led her through earlier. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head as she realized he was being serious.

“Wait- no, wait!-” She dug her heels onto the wooden floor and tried to pull her arm free from his grasp, but he had a strong grip on her.

He tugged her forward with an annoyed growl. “Stop resisting you shitty woman, as if I’d help some nosy journalist. Might as well let them get rid of you for me.”

The short man dug in one of his pant pockets and she used that opportunity to twist her arm free. He sighed and turned around, moving to grab her again but she stepped back and raised her arms up.

“Hold on, hold on- I have a proposition.” Hange suddenly blurted out, trying to buy herself some time. She spared a glance over at the others by the bar who just watched the two.

“What shit are you going to spew out know four-eyes?” He spat at her, but she ignored the insult.

“I have..information, lots of it- and connections.” 

He blinked at her, unimpressed. “And?”

Hange swallowed nervously but continued. “I have dirt on nearly every cop, mob boss and high official in this city, name anyone.”

The raven remained silent, watching the woman carefully before finally speaking. 

“Rod Reiss.”

The journalist blinked. Rod Reiss, a well off dirty politician running for governor, everyone in his campaign was in some sort of shady business this made her hum and tap her chin.

“Connections to the Irish mafia, involved in multiple affairs- with underaged women might I add.” 

The man crossed his arms and gave her an unconvinced look that made Hange grin.

“Oh? You don’t believe me shorty?” Auruo choked on a laugh, causing him to bite his tongue one again. Petra sighed and retrieved a napkin for the blood.

“Watch your fucking mouth, shitty glasses.” The raven growled. “And no, I don’t believe you.”

Hange rolled her eyes and headed back over to the bar, he watched her closely, nodding to Mike who nodded back, moving out from behind the bar to be ready in case she tried to run. She shuffled through the papers and folders that were scattered over the counter and pulled out a stack of opened envelopes before heading back over to him and holding them out in front of her. He arched a brow, flicking his pale eyes from the envelopes to her.

“Letters between Reiss and a young girl-“ she handed one to him and flipped through the others. “As well as letters without a return address threatening to murder his family if he doesn’t keep his mouth shut about certain things, reeks of blackmail, most likely the Irish mafia.”

He scanned through the letters briefly before handing them back to her, Hange took them and gave him a wide grin.

“Believe me now?”

She huffed out a small laugh when he rolled his eyes and nodded.

“So..am I important enough for you to not sell me out?” The brunette asked with the most innocent expression she could muster.

Of course her meager attempt at puppy dog eyes had no effect on him, he just continued to give her the same blank look.

“Important? No. Useful? We’ll see if you can deliver.”  
Hange pouted lightly but she’d take that rather than being handed over to those men.

“Who’s after you?” The raven suddenly asked.

She blinked and awkwardly rubbed her arm. “They work for Zeke, I assume you know who he is? Zeke Jeager?”

Like a light switch, the man’s face changed back into a darkened expression and he muttered a few curses under his breath.

“Ah, you do.” Hange chuckled.

“Eld-“ he called out and a tall man with long blonde hair that was pulled back by a hair tie and a small goatee walked up, he wore brown trousers with a matching brown vest over an off white dress shirt, he also carried a brown hat in his hand.

“Escort her home, go through the back, make sure you aren’t followed.” 

“Yes sir.” Eld nodded and glanced over at Hange.

“I need to get my things.” She muttered in surprise before going over to the bar to collect her things. Petra walked up to her and handed her hat to her with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry our boss was so rough with you, I promise he isn’t always like that.”

Hange took the hat with a thanks and waved her off. “It’s alright, in case you haven’t noticed I’m different from other women-“ she gestured to her brown, cuffed men’s trousers that she wore, they were held up by suspenders over a wrinkled white blouse along with a brown coat. The most feminine thing she actually wore were a pair of worn out black one inch Oxford heels. “I’m not afraid of some rough and tumble.” 

The brunette sent the ginger a bright smile which was returned with a soft one and a nod.

“Thank you for your help, miss Petra.” She turned with a wave before walking back over to Eld and his boss.

“Thank you for your help as well.” She smiled at the raven haired man who just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, just go.”

Hange made a move to follow Eld out but paused and turn back to the man.

“Wait- I never got your name.”

He looked up at her and blinked slowly before walking up to her, the corner of his mouth twitching subtly when he stopped in front of her. She resisted the urge to take a step back as he leaned into her space.

“I’m sure you know a lot about me already.” He spoke in a low, husky tone and she tilted her head in confusion.

He clicked his tongue before finally answering her question. “Levi.”

The thug watched in amusement as her brown eyes widened in surprise.

“Levi?- as in Ackerman Levi? Levi Ackerman of the Ackerman family mafia?!”

The raven leaned back at her sudden outburst. “Tch, noisy woman, don’t wear it out. I only answer to Levi, got it?”

She nodded quickly, a brilliant smile spreading onto her face that made him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“Good now go, and do yourself a favor, take a fucking shower. You reek of sweat.” With that he turned on his heel, not sparing her another glance and walked back to the bar to collect his coat before leaving.

Hange gaped and huffed before following Eld out.

There wasn’t any direct contact between the two individuals for a week, Hange tried her best to lay low, going out for work and essential needs only. When she was at home, in her small boxy apartment above an old bookstore, she would work on her most recent articles; often ringing up a few of her sources for interviews or any latest updates or changes.

He showed up on a dark and muggy Tuesday evening, she finished work at the paper late and had to run back home through a rainstorm because she stupidly left her umbrella home thinking the weather would be on her side. She was deathly wrong. 

Hange managed to make it to the bookstore just before the owner locked up. The owner was a sweet fifty year old lady name Margerie, she opened the book store after both her husband and only son passed away during the war. She often liked wear brightly colored dresses, she enjoyed Hange’s company the most

“I’m so sorry Marge’, I’m getting water all over your floor!” The brunette apologized sheepishly but the woman waved her off.

“It’s no problem, nothing that a quick mop up can’t fix. Now you better get yourself into a warm bath before you catch a cold, now that would be a problem!”

Hange threw her head back and laughed. “You have a wonderful night Margerie.” The bespeckled woman waved, headed to the back and climbed up the stairs that lead to her apartment. When she went to unlock the door, she noticed it was already unlocked.

“Huh..” she blinked and marked it off to her being forgetful since she was running late to work in the morning.

The brunette swiped at her wet bangs that were plastered to her cheeks and pushed her door open, darkness is what greeted her as usual. She stumbled around and flicked a nearby lamp on before depositing her soggy bag and hat onto her sofa. When she turned around she yelped at the sight of Levi Ackerman slumped asleep on one of her dining chairs, his hat rested on the table and his arms were crossed over his just as he breathed slowly. Her yelp was what woke him, he snapped his eyes open and sent her annoyed glare.

“Tch, such a noisy woman. Can’t you see that I’m sleeping?” His voice was more rough than she remembered, most likely because of sleep.

Hange placed a hand over her chest, right above her rapidly beating heart, as she tried to calm herself down.

“Well I wouldn’t be screaming if you hadn’t snuck into my home and just sat there in the dark like some creep. Seriously, who does that?!”

Levi rolled his eyes at her. “Please, do you know how easy it was to sneak in this crap box?-“ His pale eyes scanned over her form and he cringed in disgust.

“What the fuck happened to you, shitty glasses? You look and smell like a wet rat.”

The journalist wiped some water droplets from the lens of her glasses and tossed a glare at the raven.

“What do you want, Levi?”

His jaw clenched as he shifted slightly on his seat and leaned forward, not quite looking her in the eye. “..I need..your assistance.”

The brunette raised a brow and grinned. “Oh? And what makes you think I’d go out of my way to help you?”

“Let’s not forget that I’m the only reason why Zeke’s men haven’t chopped you up into bits and fed you to the stray dogs on the streets.” The mafia boss growled menacingly.

Hange swallowed and gave him wide smile. Well of course she hasn’t forgotten, throughout the week he had sent one of his own men to escort her wherever she went throughout the day, they didn’t interact with her though. They kept their distance and kept a watchful eye on her, but she had noticed, today it was Mike.

“You’re right, my apologies.”

“ There’s a rat in my circle.” He grunted, ignoring her apology and slowly getting up from his seat. Hange could have sworn she saw a brief flash of pain cross his features, but it was wiped away before she could fully confirm it.

“A rat?- you mean a mole?”

“A rat or mole- same shit, doesn’t matter what you call it.” He grumbled as he walked over to the brunette, this time she noticed a slight limp to his walk.

“Are you alright?” She asked him and he waved her concern away.

“We’ve been planning to raid one of Murphy’s warehouses, the fucker owes me a shit ton and hasn’t been delivering on his promise when we clearly know he’s been stocking up on product. Guns, alcohol- you name it-“

“Wait Celian Murphy? Irish mob?” Hange suddenly interrupted.

Levi gave her a look that said ‘shut the fuck up’ and she instantly closed her mouth and let him continue.

“Yes, Irish mob. As I was saying, the plan was to hit up one of his warehouses. It would have been enough to clear his debt, think of it as a more violent approach to a reposition.”

Hange rolled her eyes.

“But we were ambushed as soon as we got in, like they were expecting us.” His voice once again dropped dangerously low and his body seemed to become more tense. “Lost some great men too..” 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Hange whispered but the man in front of her just shook his head.

“Someone spilled the beans obviously, set you guys up.” She piped up, holding her chin in between her thumb and pointer finger in thought.

“Exactly.”

She blinked at him and cocked her head. “So why do you think I can help you?”

His cold eyes trailed up to her face as he inched closer to her, her own eyes widened a bit as she backed up until the back of her knees hit the sofa and she stumbled onto the cushions.

“You know how to nose your way into things, correct miss journalist?” Levi’s voice was edged with a slight taunting tone as he towered over her, she could only nod as a response.

“Perfect, you’re going to help find who the rat is. Out that sleuth brain of yours to good use.” He mumbled, wobbling slightly as he moved his face closer to her’s. Hange could feel his warm breath fanning against her own face and noticed that his breathing was also a bit shallow.

“A-Alright?-“ The brunette gasped when the man suddenly collapsed on top of her, his head lolling onto her shoulder as he groaned.

She froze, not knowing what to do or what he was going to do to her so she just stayed as still a she could, hoping he’d just get up on his own. When he didn’t move for a good minute she pushed him off of her and rolled him onto the sofa cushions. He lay on his back and panted lightly, his face was twisted into a grimace as he clutched his side, sweat began to bead down his forehead and neck. Hange blinked in realization.

“Levi..are you hurt? Did you become wounded during the raid?” She asked him in a slightly worried tone, she didn’t want to have to explain why one of the biggest mob bosses in the city died on her couch.

Levi panted, eyebrows pinching together as he nodded and pointed to his left side.

“Got me with a knife.” Was all he managed to get out before her nearly lost consciousness. Hange became alarmed at this and patted his cheek repeatedly.

“No- hey, stay with me!” His pale face was clammed with sweat and his eyes fluttered shut.

Without thinking she suddenly slapped him.

He jolted awake and growled at her and gripped her wrist.“You bitch-“

“Shut up. You are not dying in my apartment so shut the fuck up you stupid, short asshole!” She matched his glare with her own determined one and he just clicked his tongue tiredly and looked away while letting her wrist slip from his grasp. She took that moment to quickly gather some medical supplies before kneeling down next to him.

Finally, Hange got to work and quickly removed his coat, undid his vest and unclipped his suspenders before quickly unbuttoning his shirt. She gasped sharply at the sight of haphazardly wrapped bandages that were deeply soaked in his thick red blood. The brunette made a tutting sound at the back of her throat, he probably tried to patch himself up but obviously it was a hack job.

She rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and got to work, Levi just laid there and let her do as she pleased, keeping his slate eyes trained on her face as she did so. She wore a face of concentration, he noticed that her hair was now drying, a few chocolate strands pointing this way and that. He had the inner urge to fix that messy ponytail of hers, and probably the rest of her while he was at it. The woman in front of him was a total mess, he’s never seen anything like it. He let his eyes trail back to her face and paused at her eyes that seemed to swirl with something akin to determination behind her dirty lenses, if she didn’t clean them soon he would. Looking at her this close now while she was quiet and concentrated, she didn’t seem so bad. Her slightly tanned skin looked smooth, her lips were set in pinkish pout, and her hair- albeit messy and dirty, was a nice warm auburn brown color. The feature that stood out the most was her nose, it was large with quite a unique shape, dare he say he found it attractive. He quickly averted his gaze and shook his head, internally kicking himself for thinking such an absurd thing.

As she cleaned the angry stab wound he clenched his jaw, making a few small sounds of pain. The journalist apologized quietly but continued to clean it, eventually moving on to sew the gash up and coating it in a salve and rewrapping it in fresh new bandages. Once she was finished, Hange leaned back with a successful grin and lifted one of her bloodied hands to wipe some sweat off of her forehead. Levi’s eyes widened and he quickly intercepted, snatching her wrist in his hand and making her jump and try to pull away.

“Don’t do that, you’ll get my blood on your face stupid woman. Disgusting.” The raven scolded her with a week scowl that made her snort. He gave her another once over before averting his gave elsewhere.

“Go draw yourself a bath, you reek.”

Hange raised an un-groomed brow at him. “Are you ordering me around in my own home?” Her voice was light and teasing.

Levi frowned at her. “What kind of woman are you if you don’t keep your hygiene proper? Tch, are you even one? How disgusting.”

There was a moment of silence and Levi almost smiled in triumph, until he heard her laugh. That caught the ravenette off guard, he whipped his head to face her with a bewildered gaze as she clutched her stomach and let out a series of unrestrained giggles.

“Oh dear-“ The woman managed to contain herself, a few tears of laughter escaped her eyes but she made no move to wipe them away. “You’re a funny little clean freak aren’t you?”

“Oi , you better watch your mouth woman, I may be injured but I can still easily slit your throat.” He growled and sent her a murderous glare.

Hange giggled again and stood up, “Alright then, I guess I’ll go bathe.” She collected the soiled bandages and went to go dispose of them before disappearing to the bathroom.

Levi watched her leave and huffed, what an abnormal woman, she was loud, messy, obnoxious and bossy which was the exact opposite of what a woman should be. He sighed and shook his head, besides that fact, he still needed her assistance and she needed his. Even if it meant having to tolerate everything else she brought to the table.

The man grunted as he shifted a little on the sofa to get comfortable, his eyes soon became heavy as he could no longer keep himself awake. So he let them flutter shut as he slowly descended into the black lot of unconscious.

Hange came out from the bath moments later, now fresh and clean and in her nightgown. Her hair was freed from its ponytail and was now flowing freely, the damp ends brushing against her shoulders and back as she walked out into her living space. A wide grin spread onto her face when she saw that Levi was now fast asleep. Thinking quick, she went to retrieve a blanket and draped it over his body. He may be a rude and aggressive hardened criminal, but he was injured, and Hange was never one to let an injured person freeze to death. She carefully tucked the blanket around him and paused when her gaze met his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful when he was like this, his usual scowl was gone and his thin brows twitched and slightly pinched together as he dreamt. The brunette leaned a bit closer to inspect his face and was amazed at how soft and youthful his skin was, not a blemish in sight. She had to admit, the man was quite easy on the eyes, especially when he wasn’t telling you how bad you smelled or calling you childish names.

She sighed and stood up straight, adjusting her glasses against her face, she still had work to do. The brunette glanced at Levi once more before flicking her gaze over at her working desk in the corner of her room. Humming to herself she grabbed her work bag and plopped herself down onto the chair in front of her desk so she’d be able to work and keep on eye on Levi. 

Without even bothering to check for the time, she began to work quietly into the night.

Later, when she woke up in the morning, with her cheek pressed against her papers, she found that Levi had left. For some reason she felt disappointment. Shaking it off, the brunette glanced down at her desk and saw that it was much more organized than she remembered. Her papers were stacked neatly, fountain pens and ink bottles were positioned neatly and even her type writer was prepared with a fresh page. But what intrigued her the most was her glasses, which lay folded on top a stack of papers. The lenses almost sparkled from being so clean. Hange gazed at her reflection and couldn’t help but smile before picking them up and slipping them on. 

When she moved to stand up, a folded piece of paper slipped off her desk and onto the floor. 

“Oh?” The brunette bent down and picked it up off the floor, unfolding it once she stood up straight so she could read it.

‘Meet me tomorrow, half past eight, at the hairdressers. Don’t make me wait four-eyes.  
-L’

Hange hummed contentedly and folded the note before placing it on the desk and wandering into the bathroom with a smile.


End file.
